The Locked Dorm
by Lionheart1
Summary: Squall and Selphie get locked in a dorm together, but can they resist the temptation of being alone together? Plz R+R!


THE LOCKED DORM

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF8 characters, blah, blah, blah, yeah you know the drill…_

Authors Note: This is my story of what happens when Squall and Selphie get locked in a dorm together. Please review! Oh yeah and you need to know this…(Squalls thoughts)   ~Selphies thoughts~

Squall entered the last few words to the report, hit the save button and started to print it.

"There, we're done," said Squall with a relieved look on his face.

"Whoo-hoo!" exclaimed Selphie, almost asleep from boredom. "I thought it was never going to end."

"Me too. What was Quistis thinking? Making us write a 10 page essay on Zone."

"She probably fancies him," Selphie said laughing.

"Probably."

"I'm gonna skoot and go see Irvine now."

"Okay. See ya later. Your coming to the concert with me and Rinoa aren't ya?"

"Yep. Me and Irv will see you there. Bye!" Selphie said walking up to the door.

She went to open it, tugging at the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Erm…Squall, is this door locked?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"The door won't open," she said tugging at the door again.

"Let me see," Squall grabbed at the door and pulled, but it still wouldn't open. He grabbed the key off the desk and put it in the lock.

"Weird. The door's open. It must be stuck."

"But I gotta meet Irvine." 

"Let's just try together. Then we should be able to get it open." Squall and Selphie grabbed the door and started pulling as hard as they could, but the door wouldn't budge. 

"Stand back," said Squall, holding a hand out to push Selphie back. He took a few steps back and ran at the door, barging it with his shoulder. He tried a few more times but the door stayed as stuck as ever.

"Oh my Hyne! We're stuck! What are we going to do? I don't wanna die here!" Selphie screamed panicking.

"We're not going to," said Squall, grabbing Selphie to calm her down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let's try something different. If we bang on the door maybe someone will hear us." Selphie nodded, slightly unsure and scared. They both started banging the door and screaming desperate cried for help. They continued until they collapsed exhausted.

Selphie fell to the bed, tears forming in her eyes. "I wanna see my Irvy," she whimpered. 

Squall sat down on the chair, looking at Selphie. (Man, Selphie is sexy. She sure does have a good body…Wait…Think about Rinoa, she's my girlfriend. Just because I'm locked in a room with a woman doesn't mean I have to shag her…or could I? No! Stop thinking like that, think about Rinoa) 

Squall got up and walked past Selphie so he wouldn't be looking at her anymore. He headed up the window and looked outside. It was a beautiful day today. Not a cloud in the sky. The sun lit up the surrounding mountains magnificently. Down below a few young children were playing about running around reminding Squall of when he was a child.

(Why did I never join in? I could have had lots of fun. Oh well…No point looking back. Just look forward.)

"Great idea, Squall," Selphie said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"Climb out the window. Good idea."

"You gotta be kidding."

"Why? Then we can jump down to the Quad."

"Have you even looked out my window before?"

"No."

"There's nothing below the window. Just air. Lots and lots of air."

"Really? Let's see." She jumped up making her breasts jump about in her yellow dress.

(Rinoa. Rinoa. Rinoa. Think Rinoa…Selphies breasts. Breasts. Naked Selphie. Stop! Snap out of it! I love Rinoa. Think about Rinoa)

As Selphie passed by Squall she took a quick glimpse at his bum. ~Wow…what a nice butt! I'd love to squeeze it, then, then, have sex. Squall is such a hunk! But it could hurt Irvine. Yeah, but he always checks out other girls. And I could hurt Rinoa. How would they know? They're not here. Sex. Sex. Sex. No resist…I love Irvine. Squalls just convenient. Irvine. Irvine. Irvine.~

Selphie collapsed back on to the bed after looking out the window. Squall joined her by sitting next to her.

(Sex. Sex. Sex.)

~ Sex. Sex. Sex.~

Squall looked awkwardly over to Selphie. Selphie turned her head to look at him with the same look on her face.

"Sex?" Squall asked quietly.

"What?"

"Sex?" He asked more loudly this time.

"I don't think so. What about Rinoa and Irvine? Maybe I would if they weren't involved."

"Really?"

"No. I was joking." Selphie let out a burst of nervous laughter.

"I was joking as well," Squall joined in with Selphies nervous laughter. They met eye contact, then quickly turned away from each other.

(Man, this is hard. I gotta resist. This shouldn't be so hard. We're just friends.)

Squall returned his gaze to Selphie once again. He shuffled closer towards her.

(What the hell am I doing? Doing what I want to do.)

Squall leaned closer towards Selphies face. He finally gave into temptation and kissed Selphie gently on the lips. He put his hand on her chin and pulled her closer to him and kissed her again. Selphie pulled away from him and smiled. She ripped off Squalls shirt and pushed him on to the bed. She started to climb on to him when a sound interrupted them.

DING DING DING

Selphie quickly stood up stepping away from Squall, as realisation of what she was about to do hit her.

"We are sorry for the lock down on the dorms," said a voice over the loud speaker. "We have had reports that someone had smuggled in illegal cactaur thorns to Garden. Thank you for cooperating with us during this time."

"I've gotta go," Selphie said running out the door quickly before Squall would try to talk to her. She poked her back round the door. "Oh and this never happened. Okay?" Squall nodded. "Good." Selphie said before running from the dorm.

(Damn, I can't believe I was just about to do that.) Squall thought guiltily.

Meanwhile in another dorm…

"We're locked in." Rinoa said, pulling at the door.

"Wanna have sex then?" Irvine asked slyly.

"What about Squall and Selphie. I don't want to cheat on them."

"It's only cheating if you get caught."

"Good point. Fine, let's have sex then."

THE END

_Authors Note: I know it isn't that good but I'm short of ideas at the mo. Tell me what you think of it and if you think I should leave it or add another chapter for the day after. Anyway whatever you do just REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
